Long Lost Soldier
by MsForeverBunny
Summary: Cora's longtime boyfriend of 3 years ,Nathan, joins the army after graduating from high school. On a mission he goes missing. Will they find him? Will she ever see him again?
1. Chapter 1

~Cora's p.o.v~

Waking up I felt disappointed. Where's Nathan? He promised he'd be here when I awoke.. Yet I'm the only one here! (After several minutes of pouting and searching she found her phone) He better have a good excuse for leaving! (Opening her phone to her message she saw she had one from Nathan) "_Hey Babe sorry I'm not there to wake up with you love but your mom kind of unlocked your door and beat me with a broom to get out of your bed and put clothes on. I'm so so sorry baby! I Love you with all my heart3" _Aww really mom! (She yelled) Time to get ready for our last week of school ever! (After spending an hour getting ready for school she walked down to the front door to wait for Nathan to pick her up"

~Nathan's p.o.v~

Dreaming of making sweet love to Cora was soo nice… Oww why on earth does it feel like someone is hitting my head! I just wish we could finally have sex! Not just you know get naked and kiss but sex! Oww there it is again! (Slowly opening his eyes a smidge he saw Cora's mom) Oh crap! (Jumping up) "It's not what it looks like!" (Whack, another blow to my head) "Then what is it Nathan?!" (After grabbing his clothes and being whacked repeatedly) "We were just laying together! I swear her virginity is still fully intact!" (Shoving him out the door Cora's mom said nothing.) What am I going to do now? I promised I'd be there and now I can't. I'll just text Cora and hope she forgives me! After all today is the day that marks the 3 year mark! I've already made reservations at her favorite restaurant! I really don't know how she's going to take this news. I know she'll love her 2 surprises but I just don't know how she's going to react to what I've done.


	2. Chapter 2

~Nathan's p.o.v~

I thought the blind fold was a good idea. It's pretty funny seeing her squirm in the passenger seat as I drive. "Be still wiggle worm." She stops moving for a second then starts pouting that cute pout she does.

~Arriving at the restaurant he opened her door to let her out~

"Can I see where we are going yet?!" "Yes you may Cora" (He undoes her blind fold and watches as she smiles) Man am I one lucky guy. Who else gets to look at this gorgeous girl the way I do? Not for long I guess at least until I get back anyway. Man if this wasn't my dream. She's my dream to though. It was so hard choosing between the two dreams…

~Cora's p.o.v~

I remember this restaurant. Our first date! He's so amazing, I love him so much. (Smiling she looked up at his handsome face) He looks so distracted. Hmm what's troubling him so much? Do I seem upset? "Baby what's bothering you?" "Oh nothing just thinking about your beautiful face" I'm not sure that's what he was distracted about but it's our anniversary who cares? "Can we go in now?"

~After being seated and their appetizers arrive~

"Nathan?" "Yes?" "Why aren't you eating?" "Because I'm thinking" "About?" (Nathan finally looks up at me and smiles) "Your gorgeous self" aww he's adorable. (As she looks back at her food she notices Nathan's moving out of his seat) what's he doing? (Watching him as he gets down on one knee) oh my God is he doing what I think he's doing? "….Nathan…?" (Nathan smiles) "Something" "oh really?" (Nathan pulls a small box out of his pocket) Oh. My. God. (Smiling He opens the box and my eyes well with tears) "Will you marry me Core?" "Yes a million times yes Nate!" (He slides the ring on and kisses her) I love you so much Nate! "You might not after what I have to tell you next Core." What's he talking about? Is he failing a class? No he can't be he's the smartest in our class. What's wrong? "What do you mean by that Nate? "I joined the army Core" "oh you're joking right? You can't leave." "But I did Core. I leave next week for basic training…" (Tears start to flow down her cheeks as she notices he's serious and on the verge of tears) "So you're leaving me here alone..?" "Babe I'll be back in September I promise, I'll help you settle in at college I promise." "You mean the college we was going to together..?" "I'm really sorry Core it's just joining the army is my dream. Natalie will be there with you it'll all work out I promise." (Hugging him as tight as she can she kisses his shoulder) "Babe?" "Yeah?" "One more surprise" "another one?" (She says tensely) "Yes another one my love" (slowly pulling out a wrapped box he hands it to her) "What is it..?" "Look and see gorgeous" (slowly unwrapping and opening the box she looks at the most beautiful heart locket with "C&N" engraved to the front) "Oh Nate.. It's beautiful!" "Look inside gorgeous" (Opening the locket carefully, there's a picture of him on the left side and a picture of me and him together on the right) "Don't forget me while I'm gone to basic training my love." "How could I forget the love of my life, my fiancé, you're my whole world." "Good cause I definitely won't forget my fiancé"


End file.
